


Unhappiness Loves Company

by Charlie9646



Series: Life As We Know It [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Former professor/student, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Pretending to be muggle, Severus lives, cursing, heavy drinking mentioned, hints of future infidelity, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: It couldn’t she thought to herself, as she watched the seemingly muggle man walk down the street. Hair black as night, longer than it was when she saw him years ago, but hair grew rather effortlessly with just time needed.Muggle men did not dress like that, nor did not carry themselves exactly the way Snape had.Foolishly without thought, she called out, ”Severus?”





	Unhappiness Loves Company

* * *

Hermione Granger had far better places to be than walking in the rain in muggle London. Why was she here? Why was she getting soaked to the bone? Because this was far more comfortable than her stuffy flat where Ron and her we're only going to snark at each other. 

Their love had quickly turned to contempt when they were faced with real life. He drank too much, she pestered him to get things done. They were heading to break up and it was only a matter of time. 

Then she saw the strangest thing, she had seen since the war, it couldn’t she thought to herself, as she watched the seemingly muggle man walk down the street. Hair black as night, longer than it was when she saw him years ago, but hair grew rather effortlessly with just time needed.  
Muggle men did not dress like that, did not carry themselves exactly the way Snape had.  
Foolishly without thought, she called out ”Severus?” 

He spun on her like he had been bitten by a viper, or reminded of something he cared only to forget. He towered over her, with anger he dared not to show when she had been his student ”how the fuck do you know my name, my real name?”

She started to speak to defend herself, to tell him he was a hero in the wizarding world, that all charges were cleared that he could return to the world that owed him so much. Instead, he cut her off and snarled, ”of course, Ms. Granger unable to leave well enough alone! Going to drag me off to Azkaban? I don't practice magic, I don't interact with the wizarding world. I simply want to be left alone. And the past five years I have caused no trouble, I can assure it will be the same in the future.” 

”Severus” she cried out ”no one is taking you to Azkaban. No one wants to hurt you! No one believes you served the dark lord. Harry cleared your name!”

”And why Ms. Granger, would he do that, for me of all people? The professor who mocked him, the man who killed his mentor, who cut off with a spell his friend’s ear, the man whose the reason his parents are dead? Dare to tell me why I should believe that he would clear my name? If I was Potter I would feed myself to the wolves.” 

She grabbed onto his arm and held it tightly worrying that he would bolt into the night never to be found again. ”Severus, Harry is a Gryffindor. He's not the smartest tool in the shed. He's not cunning or ambitious. He's brave, he's just and he's honest. He simply told the truth of what he saw in your memories. Just as Neville spoke of what you did as Headmaster, how you protected all of the students. You are not a Saint Severus, but not one of the damned either. No matter what you think about yourself, and what you have done in order to keep everyone safe, but most of all Harry himself.”

Severus sighed loudly, he wasn't going to convince this Gryffindor he was far from a hero she claimed him to be. She was far too noble to believe that. ”Come, Ms. Granger, if you insisting on talking to me further then follow me to my flat, it's not too far”.

He didn't wait for her to acknowledge his suggestion, Severus walked towards the stairs that led to his flat. Hermione was on his heels trying to keep up with his long stalking strides. They walked up the rickety steps that led to where he lived. He unlocked the door with a key from his pocket. She thought to herself he was telling the truth when he said he no longer used magic. 

Once they got inside he took off his coat, and shoes. She did the same. 

Severus looked human, like any other man you might see on the street at this moment. His hair graying at his temples, though it was soaking wet like her own from the rain. His skin was far healthier-looking, still, pale as piano keys, but it lacked the sickly pallor that it once had. His clothing was old fashioned, but muggle. A black button-down shirt, tailored slacks showing of his lanky long legs, and wool socks.

”Ms. Granger, are we going to talk or stare at each other all night” he muttered. ”I feel no need to waste an evening staring at my former student.”

” Let's go sit down and talk” asserted Hermione. The damn man even when she was in the position of power felt joy in tearing her down. 

He raised one eyebrow and took the suggestion. His flat had clearly seen it's better days, the wooden floors scuffed, the table rickety, the couch and chair threadbare. But it was warm and dry, and Ronald Weasley wasn't going to snark at her here.

He took the armchair and she sat on the couch. He sighed and started the fire, again the muggle way. 

She spoke,” Professor you can use magic, no one is going to break down your door because you use magic”. 

”Ms. Granger I am no one's professor at this moment. I would prefer Snape, but you seem to insist on calling me Severus as if we know each other well” he growled at her.

”If I am to call you something other than Professor, Severus you should call me Hermione” she muttered.

”Well, therefore, Hermione what has been going on why I have been enjoying a quiet life as a muggle, and why should I give it up, as you seem to want me to?” muttered Severus cocking his head to the side, his black eyes flared firelight of his muggle home.

She thought, how bad must have your life been, that you are happier to pretend to be muggle, Severus? Surely just as unhappy as my own.


End file.
